Angel Of Darkness
by Sixx Killer
Summary: In the depths of Orochimaru's cave, one of his 'experiments' lives ashamed, cold and alone. That's when she stumbles across a raven haired boy. A fallen yet beautiful angel, that's evil yet good. How could one boy change her life forever?


**So I'm doing the 100 theme project (Not in order), using the Anime's YuGiOh and Naruto, this is Number 30, obsession. **

**Angel Of Darkness**

I sat patiently by my masters throne. The only sounds were the distant screams, and drip dropping of water. This is home. My master told me he was bringing you back. A new fighter to train in his image. My master told me your name was Sasuke. What a pretty name; Sasuke. I watched as another corpse was dragged out the cave. Just anther lab rat, nothing new. I felt a droplet of water fall down my scarred cheek.

But it wasn't raining in here…

I love your eyes Sasuke. I was training with master. Well, I was getting beaten for not destroying his brainless army. He always did this, I didn't want to hurt them, but he promised his slaves freedom if they could kill me! They never did. I was used to beatings, so it was okay. Maybe one day, I can be the killer my master desired. I dragged myself across the ground, as the grass greedily drunk my blood, as I finally reached the river's edge. I dunked my head in the water; I didn't even notice you, as I removed the mud that clung to my face. Then I saw you. Like a shadow you silently watched me. Our eyes locked…

Life form 516 is scaring his cell mate again. 515 is her number, she's only 5 years old poor girl. She used to have a name, Kimiko it was, and then she was captured by my master. He never gives his rats names. She'll get use to it though, the whirring of machinery, rattling of chains and the constant screaming that fills the silent nights. I close the door, I hate watching them suffer, it hurts my heart. Though, it's the only way I know I have a heart. I was higher than them; they were just lab rats, kidnapped by my master. I was born here, I was important. I get my own room, with a bed! I even get fresh clothing! Though, I never got my masters acceptance. I never got any acceptance. My head hurts, I think I'll sleep now. I hope I dream, I like dreaming. I hope I dream of you. Your long black hair that frames your flawless, pale, porcelain skin; and your eyes, oh your eyes. They sparkle like emeralds, and shine like the North Star on a summer night.

You're heavy you know. I was bored, so I snuck outside for an hour; I like it out here, the fresh wind that blows against my face, and dances through my hair. It was outside that I heard you and master training, the clanking of metal as it bashed together, breaking the sweet melody of the birds. I followed the sound, and what I saw was terrible! You looked so weak, down on one knee, covered in scratches and scars. They damaged you! My master stood above you, unchanging. He looked like a snake about to devour his prey. He looked at you, disappointed, slithering away silently as you collapsed on the ground. Well, I couldn't just leave you there, so I dragged you here to the river side. You must have a lot of muscle, since you were really heavy. Oh! You're awake!

Master wasn't happy about me helping you. I don't know why, after all, all you did was wash up and walk away. You didn't even speak to me. He didn't like it though. He beat me, called me insolent, reckless, pain and a waste of space. He called me other things, but I never learnt what those words meant. He left me there alone, I felt that strange water fall down my cheek again. I don't understand, whenever I'm sad, my eyes start leaking! I hope it's normal, or at least, not damaging. What if I run out of water? Will my eyes dry out? I think I saw you out of the corner of my blurry vision. I might not have though. My master told me some people go mad in here. I hope I don't go mad. I wonder, are you mad Sasuke?

I never heard my own voice until today. My master never let me speak to him, and no one ever talks to me here. Master made me train with you, but it didn't last long. It couldn't, because if I train to long with you, I might hurt you; I don't want to hurt you! Sasuke, I remember you came up to me, told me I was powerful. I think I was meant to respond then, but I didn't know what to say, so instead I remained silent. You then told me your name was Sasuke, I already knew that silly. You asked me for my own name. Of course, I had to speak then, because I'm proud of my name. My Master picked it specially, and I'm the only person he ever bothered to name It's the only sign my master may care for me. Dmari, I responded. My voice is quite rough, not all smooth and rich like yours. It's also higher pitched, I hope that's normal? Maybe I should try speaking lower? No, that just sounds weird. We talked bit, well, I think we did. Does it count as talking, when you say lots of things and I respond with a sentence? I think it does. Before you left, you asked me who my parents were, but I didn't have parents, so I just shook my head. I couldn't have parents, because no one gave birth to me. I don't think you understood me. I wonder, do you have parents Sasuke? Maybe I should ask next time I see you. I really do like this talking thing.

Happy birthday Sasuke! Those were the first words I spoke yesterday, I started speaking more now, I even talk to some of the lab rats. Mainly I talk to you though. I remember jumping on your bed that morning, a tiny box in my hands. Kimiko said that her mum got her a gift on her birthday, so I thought you needed one of these 'gift' things. A 'gift' is apparently any item you wish to give the other person, but wrapped up so they have to open it! I didn't know what you might want, so I gave you the only thing I owned. A silver charm bracelet my master gave me years ago. You hugged me, told me you loved it. You never hugged me before, but I liked it. You were so warm and comfortable. Something strange happened though; your eyes started leaking too! You laughed when I began to panic though, I don't know why, but at least the leaking stopped. You told me they're called tears, and people cry when they're really sad, or really happy. I've only cried when I've been sad though, maybe I've just not been happy enough…

I am safe. Wrapped up in your arms. I warm and protected, like no harm could come of me. No one gave birth to me, because I was made in a lab, born from tubes and wires. Inside me is a trapped beast, one that's dangerous and fearsome. My master made me to be a killer, but I just wanted to be kind. You didn't care though. You accept me for what I am. I was lost. Confused. Alone. Now I have you. You've taught me so much Sasuke, about things I could never understand. Today I learnt what a kiss was. Your lips crashed with mine, and they were soft and smooth, like silk and caramel. Before I understood what was happening, our tongues danced together as you held me close. Tonight, I learnt what love was. I feel something. Water? Tears? Why was I crying? I wasn't sad…

Your heart beat is like a drum, blocking out the background noises. I kept my head on your chest, as you pulled me closer. You look so peaceful when you sleep; I don't care if my master makes you a killer. Evil. You'll always be my angel…

I am alone. The sound of machinery has long since blurred into one noise. I used to hear scientists talk around me. I don't anymore. I am alone. I can't see. My world is an eternal nothingness. A black void. I don't know how long I've been here. Days. Months. Years! Time has lost all meaning. I am alone. I used to scream into the blackness. I used to beg the nothing for food, water, anything! They never gave me anything. I am alone. I flip in and out of consciousness. I found a way of telling the difference. When I'm awake, all I feel is the constant agony, as energy is being stolen from my body. When I'm asleep, I'm at peace. I dream of him. I am alone.

I became useless to my master, so he hooked me back up to the machinery from which I was born. Slowly using me as a power supply. The last thing I saw was his face. His rich caramel voice, as he said 'I love you' one final time. Then they hooked me up. I think about him, I hope and pray that one day I will see him. That he might find and save me from this hell. He was the only thing I had, and now I've lost him. It hurts to know you're gone, there's a hole in my heart that won't mend. Oh, god I wish I would die than live another day in this cruel painful world. Do you think of me my raven haired angel? Do you miss me? I've lost you Sasuke. My black knight. My evil saviour.

My angel of darkness…

I have reached my end. My body is tired. My dreams, shattered.

I feel water trickle down my face.

_Sasuke…_

**So as in my English Exam I got asked to write a monologue. I only have come round to typing it up. It got me an 'A' grade in my GCSE's, so I hope you enjoyed it XD**


End file.
